Alone together
by Mighty Smighter
Summary: It's another Naruto fanfiction. It is really a love story, but if you want to read something that contains sex or anything... This is not the story for you then. xD
1. Chapter 1

Part 1. Bravery.

"…And that is why every single one of you has to give it your all to do excellent this year, even you, Chouji." The whole class started to laugh.

Yes, even the teachers mocked Chouji for being stupid and funny looking. Sasuke had to agree that Chouji was stupid, but well, funny looking? He would preferably say disgusting. He was so fat, that you could not see his eyes too well.

But this was okay, Sasuke thought to himself, there is no reason to make a fuss over such trivial things. He has other things to think about. This would be the third year the blonde was in his class, and this time, his sky-eyed boy sat right in front of him.

How lucky, he tried to think, even though he had really hoped that Naruto would sit next to him this year.

Oh well, it didn't matter, Sasuke decided, he would just tease goldilocks or a bit. Not that it would satisfy him, but it was definitely fun to see Naruto's somewhat panicked face when Sasuke stroke the blonde's neck with his pen slightly…

"Will you stop it..!" Naruto turned around to show how serious he was.  
Sasuke smirked, he knew himself that he was enjoying this way too much, but he could help it. The face Naruto was making was just so satisfying.

The blonde twitched, he was probably startled by Sasuke's look, and turned away quickly, pretending nothing ever happened.

Since Sasuke had very high grades in school, he didn't really have to pay attention in class. So, to not be too bored, he had his plan to tease Naruto. He thought that he would not constantly tease him, but after every, 5, 10, 15, 5 and then 10 again to leave a gap between the last time he used his pen and the time their class would be over. And he would only do that one class a day, choosing which one at random.

It was Friday now, and the teacher thought it was time for some good lecturing.  
"I know that your holidays just ended, but this doesn't mean you can slack off. You need to…"  
How boring, Sasuke thought, and he wasn't the only one thinking so. The black haired boy could see Shikamaru's typical "How troublesome"-face. He was a smart one, and didn't seem to be bored, like Sasuke, but troubled. Shika didn't like to feel responsible, he just loved freedom about as much as Chouji loved food. Chouji was a fat boy, he was always eating. Even though Shika was his best friend, he would tell Chouji to stop eating his crisps.

The only one telling him to stop was Kiba. His appearance would make anyone think of a wild dog. He thought that speed and fitness were very important and that Chouji should try it too.

Gaara, on the other hand, didn't even bother to pay attention to such nonsense. He was a silent and intimidating boy. He had hair as red as fire and eyes cold as ice. It would even make Sasuke feel uncomfortable once in a while-

The bell rang. It was time for a break.

The boys gathered, like they would always do during breaks.

"That girl in front of me is such a beautiful creature~!" Chouji said happily, his eyes were sparkling.

"Chouji, you know, that girl is only looking at Sasuke. Just like all the other girls…" Kiba said. He sounded slightly jealous of the black haired boy.

"Don't compare her to the others! She is special, I just know it!" Chouji responded. His emotions were unbreakable, just as his body.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto ran to the group. "Have you guys heard of that movie, where that guy fights a tiger in the rain forest?"

The boys looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at the boys with an expression that looked like chouji's when he was talking about girls.

"You really like that kind of movies?" ,Gaara said in a somewhat careless way.

"Yeah, I do. Those are really good! You don't know what you're missing!" The boy defended his taste in films. "But anyway, I was wondering if one of you guys have it on DVD so I can watch it. I really don't have to money to buy it…"

"There is no WAY we could POSSIBLY have it!" Shikamaru shouted mockingly. The group was making sounds of agreement by laughing out loud.

"You guys….", Naruto blushed. He felt insulted, Sasuke could tell. But he didn't have the DVD either. Yet. He suddenly felt like buying a film.

They talked a bit longer, then the bell rung and the break was over.

After school, Sasuke didn't go straight home. He decided to go to the movie store and buy the DVD. Sasuke had a lot of money. This was the first time Sasuke was happy to have money instead of parents.

He went in and realized he didn't know which movie Naruto was talking about. He did mention something about a man fighting a tiger in a rain forest…

Sasuke had been looking for it for over half an hour now, the shop was about to close.

"Can I help you?" An irritated voice jarred from behind.

Sasuke turned around.

"Maybe, I don't know…"

"Just tell me what you're looking for, we're about to close." The voice sounded irritated.

"Hm, I was looking for a movie where a man beats up a tiger in the rain forest." Sasuke said, somewhat nervous. He hoped so badly that the irritated man knew what he was talking about. The black haired didn't even know himself.

"Oh, you mean that new crappy movie? Yeah, we have that one… It's quite expensive since the film is still new… Oh well." He walked to the counter and gave the movie to Sasuke.

"That'll be 20 bucks, please."

Sasuke came home. He just couldn't wait to watch the movie with Naruto.  
Naruto would be concentrated on the movie, so that he wouldn't notice that Sasuke was looking at him all the time. And maybe, maybe he could even do something less… subtle…

The boy slapped his face. He wouldn't allow himself to think of perverted things. Besides, he still had to invite Goldilocks over to watch the movie…

Sasuke was nervous, but he really wanted Naruto to come over.

He decided to write a text:

"Hey,

Remember the retard movie you were talking about? I got it.

Sasuke."

Sasuke deleted it. What was he thinking? He was being WAY to honest. It would make Naruto suspicious of Sasuke. The blonde would think that he didn't even like the movie.

He started over

"The movie you were talking about today. I seem to have it.

Sasuke"

It wasn't perfect, but it would do. Sasuke sent it.  
Now he was even more nervous than before. The black haired waited for an answer, a response.  
He looked at the cover of the DVD. It really did look crappy.

Sasuke got up and inserted the disc into his dvd-player.

Then the phone rang. "O", Sasuke thought, "It's not a text…"  
Disappointed, he walked to the phone and answered it.

"Sasuke here, who-"

"YOU REALLY HAVE IT?"

It was Naruto, for sure. Sasuke's heart started to race. He didn't expect Naruto to actually call.

"Yeah, I do, so if you want, you can have it."

Shit, why did Sasuke say he could have it? He wanted watch it together with Naruto, not just give it away in a flash. Damn it.

"Really? I mean, no, I can't just accept it…"

"Well, you could just watch it at my place then."

"Great! Could I come tomorrow? Or is that too sudden? Where do you live? Do I have to bring something?" Naruto sounded enthusiastic.

Naruto could never come too soon or sudden.

"Well, alright then. Tomorrow it is. You don't have to bring anything."

Nice recovery, Sasuke thought to himself. "By the way, I live in an apartment near the station. Railroad 44-A. You can come at noon."

"Okay, then..! See you tomorrow!" Naruto hung up.

Sasuke didn't know how to express this feeling of joy. He couldn't wait for Naruto to come to his place tomorrow.

He lay down and closed his eyes. The sooner he would sleep, the sooner tomorrow would come. Beautiful blonde hair… Eyes as blue as the sky…It was all he could think about until his mind drifted away as he fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Movie!

_"…. Ring ring….Ring ring…Ring ri-"  
_  
WHAM!

Sasuke shut of his alarm. Got up immediately. Almost ran to his bathroom to take a shower and put his clothes on in one second.

The black haired calmed down a bit. He just had to wait now, right?  
He looked at the clock. _11:43 AM_, it said.  
Sasuke didn't really feel like waiting. So what could he do? Hm… Everything was tidy and he had bought drinks and crisps yesterday.  
He looked at his TV.

They would be sit in his bedroom, which was also his living room, because the apartment had only 3 rooms: the kitchen, the bathroom and the living room/bedroom. But it was enough for just one person. Sasuke lived alone after all.

Sasuke thought they could sit on his bed, but that would be a bit awkward. So he threw some pillows on the ground in front of the TV.

"That'll do.", Sasuke said to himself.

He looked at the clock again. _11:47 AM. _Damn, time definitely didn't fly when you were _waiting _for fun. He walked to the TV and picked up the DVD he bought yesterday. _  
This movie is not suitable for children under 16 years._  
Strange, Sasuke thought. What could be so shocking for children about a man fighting a tiger?  
Wait, was the film about a man fighting a tiger? Would they fight ALL the time?  
That wouldn't be very interesting, really.  
He flipped the cover and read the summary on the back. It seemed that the violence only that would be so shocking.

"The fighting must be good, then, I suppose." Sasuke said to himself.

_Trrrrrrrring._

Sasuke's heart made a little jump. Naruto was here! He looked at the clock: 11:59 AM.  
Haha, that Naruto. He walked to the door.

_Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring._

Sasuke opened the door.

"You really took noon literal, huh?", Sasuke said in his usual cool way.

"If you don't agree with the time I take, you should have been clearer about the time I could come." Naruto said somewhat apologetically. "Intruding!"

"How rude, for a small brat like you to come in without my guidance." , Sasuke said mockingly, turning his face to Naruto, who had already stepped into the corridor.

Sasuke liked to call the blonde small. Three years ago, when Sasuke and Naruto just met, Naruto was a lot bigger than Sasuke. Naruto was alwas teasing Sasuke for being small, but ever since Sasuke's growth spurt, Sasuke is about 3 inches bigger than Naruto.

Naruto was shocked for a second or so and then turned around.

"I am not small! I was bigger than you!", Naruto said while gritting his teeth.

_So cute_, Sasuke thought.

"You're making any sense, shrimp. You're now 3 inches smaller than me, remember?", Sasuke used his glare, which seems to not only make the girls blush, Naruto was not only gritting his teeth, but slightly blushing now too.

_Yes, bite me! _Sasuke thought.  
If Naruto wasn't there right now, he would have slapped himself in the face for thinking such thing.

"…Tch, bastard…", Naruto mumbled and turned his back to Sasuke.

Then Sasuke showed Naruto his apartment. It really wasn't a big tour since the house was pretty small, but Naruto hadn't come over before, so it would be normal to show him the house.

"You live alone, right Sasuke? Why don't you live with your parents? You never tell anything about yourself or your situation, really."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The black haired could see his curiosity. Sasuke thought the boys already knew about his situation, but it seems that Sasuke didn't tell them over the years.

"My parents died 3 years ago and I got the inheritance, so I can live without worrying about money." ,Sasuke said. _You're appearance in my live was like a sunshine to me. You really helped me a lot, even if you don't know that. I wanted to thank you ever since._

But Sasuke wouldn't say that. It would be way too cheesy and It would scare Naruto away.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't know…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sasuke said. "Thank you"  
"What did you say?"

Naruto didn't hear him.

"Nothing really.", Sasuke lied, "Come, let's watch that movie."

Sasuke and Naruto went to Sasuke's TV. They sat down on the ground. Sasuke didn't expect the ground to be such a nice place to sit on, but the cushions proved him wrong. It was all nice and comfortable.

Sasuke picked up his remote and pressed play, which made Naruto express a jolt of joy. Since then, Naruto would not break his eye-contact with the TV. Sasuke on the other hand looked away from the TV several times to watch the blonde. Naruto didn't notice. After a little while though, they were both absorbed in the film.

The man was now in the rainforest. He was lost and looking for contact with other humans. Then, suddenly, the tiger came from behind. The man turned around and dodged the tiger quickly. "Oooh!" Sasuke could here coming from beside him. Then the man was going to attack the tiger. He was actually trying to scare the beast away with that. He punched the animal several times and he felt the hits, but it wasn't too effective. Then the tiger jumped the man and was trying to bite him.

_This should be the tensive scene, then, _Sasuke thought.

The scene ended with a gunshot. There were people who found the man. Even thought the tiger wasn't shot, the beast did run away. _**"Are you okay?" **_The man got up. He was really the macho kind of type,_**"Yes, Im fine."**_. The man got up and joined the group.

They were all looking for a way out of this all when they met the forest people, that lived in a village made of tree houses. The man met a girl and… _This is when the film changes into a soap, _Sasuke thought. He was right. After half an hour or so, the man decided that he will not search any further for help to get out of the forest. He wanted to stay with this girl and live a happy life. It was a pretty dramatic scene, really. The men almost started crying. The group left and the couple was left alone.

**The end**, it said.

So the movie ended there. _It was pretty crappy indeed, _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at Naruto. Sasuke could see that the blonde had totally loved the film. He started to talk about every single thing he had liked in the movie.

"And then that storm! He had to sail through it all by himself! Of course he couldn't make it!", Naruto said. He was imitating the act of the man, so it looked as if Naruto was trying to sail in Sasuke's room. Sasuke thought it was kind of cute, or rather funny. He smiled. Naruto didn't notice though, he just went on with his movie. The scene on the beach. The search for wood. Even the sleeping.

"Of course he would be scared! Who knows what is out there!", Naruto said, putting his face very close to Sasuke's with a drop dead serious face. That startled the black haired a bit and even though it was impossible to see Sasuke blush, the boy felt like he was blushing.

Then Naruto put his face away from Sasuke's and went talking on about the movie again.

"Then the tiger came! The man didn't know what was about to come, but he did sense danger and suddenly..!" Naruto turned around quickly, as if a tiger was going to jump him. "… The tiger tried to jump the man! But he was so fast he could dodge!" Naruto did a somersault.

"Haha" Sasuke laughed, but Naruto acted like he didn't hear anything.

"Then the man ran to the tiger to punch him in his stomach!" Naruto said, running to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach. It didn't hurt Sasuke, though. Instead, it made Sasuke part of the blonde's play.

"But the tiger wasn't affected by his weak punches!" Sasuke said, taking his tiger position.

"Heeey..!" Naruto said, he didn't like to be called weak. "The man tried to give some more of his **weak** punches!" This time, Naruto was frustrated and tried to really hit Sasuke hard.

Sasuke smirked.

"But he was too slow! The tiger was able to dodge every single hit!" And so, Sasuke avoided Naruto's beating up.

"Then, the tiger didn't feel like being defensive anymore and attacked the … MAN!" Sasuke jumped on Naruto. Fortunately, the cushions were still on the ground, so it wouldn't hurt Naruto to fall on the ground. Naruto started to turn red. Sasuke felt the somewhat awkwardness of the situation, but he just couldn't stop. He didn't want to, not now.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arms with his own.

"And then… " Sasuke said, moving his head slowly to Naruto's neck.  
"Who is going to stop me now?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Sasuke could feel the blonde was trembling a bit.  
The black haired got closer and bit the blonde softly.

Seemingly, the boy didn't expect Sasuke to actually bite him. Flustered, Naruto turned around and tried to crawl away, but Sasuke pushed him on the ground with one hand, so that Naruto couldn't go anywhere.

"Ugh…" Naruto whined and tried to escape. Then, Sasuke put one hand under the blonde's shirt, sliding over Naruto's body all the way up to his chin.

"I guess the tiger won this time, huh?" Sasuke mocked.

"Grr…"

"No, that is what the tiger does, you stupid."

Naruto hit Sasuke in a way it would never hurt. "Oh, shut up already!"

And this is was when the tension in the air was gone and a fun time started. They played some videogames after that talked about school and their friends and eventually, girls.

"So, Sasuke, have you ever had a girlfriend? I mean, you must, with your looks, but I've never really seen you dating a girl before." Naruto was looking at Sasuke really curiously now.

There was a silence. What should Sasuke say now? He didn't know.

"Some people say…" Naruto continued, "… that you are gay. I mean, are you? Or have you just never dated a girl? Or have you?"

"No, I never really dated a girl. I'm just not very interested in that kind of stuff." Sasuke lied. He was interested, but not in girls. He was gay indeed, but he would tell Naruto some other time. When the time was right. When Sasuke would confess to the blonde.

"Oh, I see."

They both stared at the ground for a moment. It was kind of awkward. They both didn't know what to say or do.  
Then Naruto broke the ice.

"I should get going. It's almost time for dinner." He pointed at the clock.

"Oh, yeah, you should get going, then." Sasuke said. "Come around again whenever you feel like it. I may not look very hospitable, but I actually don't mind you coming around at all, so..."

"I guess even you feel lonely from time to time, huh…?" Naruto muttered.

"What?" Sasuke heard the blonde very well.

"Nothing. I'll come over sometime." Naruto stepped out of the door. "See you later!"

"Have a safe trip home." Sasuke responded. Then he closed the door. _Lonely… _Him? Sasuke? Uchiha?  
He never thought of it that way. He guessed Naruto was right. That little brat. He was really ashamed of himself now. The blonde noticed it, while the black haired didn't even see it as an option. Loneliness. However, that day had not been lonely at all. He had a lot of fun and it seemed as if Naruto had been enjoying himself too and… Sasuke touched his lips. The blonde was so soft and smelled somewhat sweet. Adorable, cute and last but not the least, tasty.  
Sasuke hoped for many more days like this one to come. He just couldn't wait. Happily, without thinking of anything else, he fell asleep.


End file.
